Alt Vr The Secret Relationship between The Princess and The Pirate
by AriaGinevra
Summary: Like how my original story of The Secret Relationship Between The Princess and The Pirate. Princess meets Pirate. They start having a secret relationship. However when one night changes everything. Will their secrets be sealed forever between them or will it be released? It should be advised that you should read the original first. These are the alternate versions.
1. Chapter 1

Emma looks out through her balcony of her room, taking everything to heart as she looks towards the horizon, where the ocean meets land. She sighs lovingly as she puts her hand on her stomach, knowing the change in her body. A happy change to her life that she needs to be kept secret. Why does she have to keep the baby a secret?

Well it all started just a few such years ago, whereas her fiancé will call it a few ages ago. She still can't believe it though. Falling in love with someone who doesn't want to let go. Falling in love to someone who understands so much of her life, even though he didn't come from a man of wealth or noble he was the opposite of that. He made her whole, he became such a part of her, that the living proof of love is the exact love that will grow from her abdomen. A child and yet it must be kept a secret because she's in love with the man named Killian Jones also mostly known by his pirate name, Captain Hook.

As she takes a breath of the sea breeze, she can feel him as if he's here next to her, beside her caressing her stomach. She keeps looking toward the ocean from the balcony ever since she first met him, when she first felt her attraction to him, but she knew it wasn't attraction, it was desire, lust, love; all the things she wanted and somehow, she knew it then that there was something more than of him being a pirate. Even though, it only has been only three years knowing each other, they fell in love, and he proposed just only three months ago. She feels content with her life and the promise of to live in a place where they are no royal duties to be discussed or to be doing out of duty. She and him both wanted a simple life, where they don't have to worry about anything but of their family that will grow, away from her parents. It's a dream, a fantastical dream.

Then she goes back to reality, by hearing the footsteps that was coming to her room. She takes her ring off from her left hand and let the person in the room. It was her parents the infamous couple that has a strong true love for one another throughout the lands is her mom and dad, Snow White and Prince Charming. They came in and talked the usual things which was to her will always be the same answer she answers to them. (Her parents would come in her room at certain times in the week at night, in her room to tell when she will be married, to take the steps to become queen, to find someone who will be beside her to keep the kingdom stable and it irritates her every time.) She is tired of it. Then she'll tell them she will try however Emma knows of the lie that she keeps telling. Then they leave and grunts to her bed and sleep.

When she wakes to the light of the morning, she walks back to the balcony and searches toward the horizon, trying to find the Jolly Roger as she does every morning ever since she left a message to him by bird telling him she's pregnant. The next message after that states he is ecstatic by the news and promises to a plan so that they could live in their dream forever, where there are no worries and no duties to think about. He says it will take time and knowing that Emma knew what he really meant, it would take some months. So, after another couple of weeks, she gets another letter, saying everything of their plan kept going into place, says he'll be there soon. So, a few weeks ever since that letter, she looks out of her balcony in the morning in search of his ship. Today she smiles as she sees a ship in the distance, knowing the feeling that it is the Jolly Roger.

The day goes fast for Emma, waiting for the night where the plan gets easy yet complicated at the same time. The plan is simple, wait until everyone is asleep and that should be at midnight, where Emma gets her plow of simple commoner clothing and other simple things that in a bag that she'll be carrying over her shoulder. Then walk discreetly to the dungeons where she knows the secret passage is where she'll be meeting Killian there as they use the same passage to get out to the docks. The only problem is if you can call it a problem are the guards, sure the guards will be hard but the ones that are at night are mostly young and in training, and sleep, not really caring what happens at night because nothing happens at night. Such a simple plan, nothing can go wrong was the last thought Emma kept chanting in her head when the night has finally come. All she has do now is to wait.

When midnight has come hours later, Emma glances one time towards the desk where the letter lies for her parents to see. She is ready as she turns away from the room and into the halls of the castle to meet Killian at the secret passage in the dungeons and then she'll be with him and the ship to their happiness. Nothing can go wrong as she gets close and closer to the dungeons with the secret passage. Then she stops, moves fast, and hide from the figure that is walking. She recognizes the figure instantly knowing that when he turned around it was her father.

She curses herself silently, thinking about what to do. If he comes closer if he saw her not in her room or bed and is lurking around the castle, is suspicious enough especially when you've your own bag around your shoulder! She needs to do this calmly, not freaking out at which of what is already happening. She has two options she decides, one she can go another room and hide that is near here and nothing is no where that close to hide or two walks quietly very fast to the dungeons. Fear of the first choice, she does the latter. As she looks to the scene around her and seeing her father going to the room she moves quietly making her way to the dungeon as fast as possible before he spots her again.

Once she finally arrives to the secret passageway, more steps later she gets stopped when she arrived with familiar lips on hers and hand and arm around her waist, feeling all the sensations going through her feeling the familiar spark that never fades. As much as she would love to feel the sensations for a little more, she knows she can't. She looks to his dazzling deep ocean eyes and everything vanishes as she gets pulled back to the reality, to the situation that they're in. "Killian as much I want this right now, we have to go," he stops looking at her his smile now gone as she keeps on talking," I saw my dad and I'm pretty sure he saw me."

With that they left, now moving their legs as their feet keeps them going until they stop. As they go for the run of the wild through the passageway, they'd figured out they've make new plans, as they do. They get out of the passageway, not arriving to their destination to the docks. Instead they got off somewhere close to the docks, in a secret hidden stairwell that Emma didn't know. Since they are pretty sure the soldiers are coming after them, they need time and fate to be in their hands.

As they keep on walking fast, they finally reach the docks and go toward the Jolly Roger. It was there they realized that they were both hunted down and are getting close and closer. Then Killian goes toward the wheel and starting the ship to move. Emma could only stare between her fiancé and the soldiers still moving, eyeing both with worried eyes. She hopes they get to leave free and unscathed. The ship moves, and Emma takes a breath.

They're moving and for a moment they are all free. For a moment their dream will fulfilled. For a moment there was nothing to worry about. For a moment, for only a second everything was there and then it went gone all in a blink of an eye.

They got caught. Somehow, the soldiers of the kingdom caught them.

The night ended as the moment has ended. Back at the castle she got caught of the people's sleepy stares of wonder and awe. When Emma walks back to her room she caught her mom's eye wavering towards her body up and down before she says in a slumber state, "tomorrow. We will discuss this tomorrow." Hearing the stern, serious voice of her mother, she knew a lot of things will change tomorrow about tonight's events.

She goes back to her room, grunting towards her bed, she laid down for a moment, thinking of what had gone wrong. Then she automatically places her ring back on her left finger and places her right hand to caress her stomach. She then stares around her room seeing if anything was different, and obviously nothing was different. Nothing moved. Not an inch, not a sweep of anything, there was nothing there, nobody went into her room. Her eyes then go back to the desk where her letter was still there, left untouched as she gets out of her bed and throws it away, ripping it up discarding it grandly as if it was never there. As if she wasn't here, she tumbles back to the bed, getting the feeling that she's going turn and tumble through the night.

When morning comes she yawned at the sight of where she was. She was right at the night she had, she tumbled and turned practically the whole night, getting little sleep. She kept going back to wonder of how close they've been to their dream, they were so freaking close, she thought practically through the night and morning, until she caught sight of her parents as she goes down to breakfast. They didn't look good, she thought. She knew what was going to happen after breakfast, as her parents kept looking towards her in disappoint or rage, even both perhaps.

After breakfast, the king and queen of Misthaven along with their daughter are in a private room, used on rare occasions where no one of the castle hears nothing from their soundproof room. Emma knows now it's time to face the music of her parent's pent up fight of rage and disappointment. For the next long minutes, she hears everything that her parents poured out to her. She heard everything of what her parents said, they didn't understand her, they don't understand why or what made her to act in this way. Neglecting duties, she doesn't care anymore, doesn't care anything that ends in royal duties. She heard it all before, but this time she had enough, of neglecting everything of what was supposed to be her future since birth. She wants to shout, but she is too tired, too numb but to look calm and stoic showing no emotions that she had build up. If and only she wishes, she thought that everything from last night went to plan, it was too close, so close to everything she wanted goes directly to everything she now fears.

Silence then felt so benign, so foreign now that it created a wall between them. Emma could feel it and see it of what was blocking one another. The wall was created between the three of them of where Emma's future lies are very different paths. One that is trapped of royalty duties that no longer wants to be a part of Emma, and the one of her fantastical dream that was planted out of happiness. Those two paths will never cross to one another, where it could be doable, stable together doesn't fall out to one another, it crosses over and over them reaching out from a long distance between them, there was no clarity.

Of what feels like a lifetime, Emma talks to them. With nothing planned, there isn't much to explain. "I know that you don't know me. You think that since I was born princess, I was meant to be a queen, a leader to Misthaven, but have you ever thought that perhaps I wasn't meant to live this life? Have you?" She pauses thinking that's enough, that she was done, for a moment, that's all she had to say however she thinks they still don't get it but then another thought came to her. "Father why were you lurking in the castle at night? I mean you never peruse through the castle grounds at night, so why of all nights were you lurking?"

"Emma this isn't about me, this is about you! Besides your mother had a feeling last night, so I thought I'll try and prove her wrong. However, when I saw you walking down with a satchel, Emma that is suspicious enough. What were you trying to do, Emma, run away?!" her father said, feeling disappointment and anger coursing through him.

"Emma why, why were you trying to run away, is it because of us? Emma, we love you so much and I know that you know that, but Emma running away doesn't solve all our problems, did we do anything wrong to make you act, whatever you're acting like? Emma me and your father are so confused, can't you tell us why?" her mother says.

Emma then just stares at her optimistic mother, who is trying to see reason. She doesn't know what to say. She can't tell them about Hook, because they will never approve of him. Should she just tell the truth about what she's feeling at least and then what happens next. All that she wants to do now is to relax and get her sleep and take everything away. She looks at her parents when she breathes again, thinking she knows what she'll do now. "No, you guys have done nothing wrong." She starts to say plainly as words then comes out of her mouth, "it's just I think that maybe I wasn't born to live this way, you don't understand what I'm feeling but the one thing that I know as of now is this: I don't want to be a princess or a queen, all that I ever wanted is to be happy and I know that staying here, I won't be. Now would you excuse me, I'm going down to my quarters."

When Emma left, and the door has closed, leaving her parents, the rulers of Misthaven of shock and silence. They got only a few answers, however they have more questions more than ever. At least they knew one thing though, that Emma, their beautiful loving daughter doesn't want to be a princess or queen, so with heavy hearts as they gather themselves up, they left a few moments later. Then they went to the next thing that they had to do with the fate of one Captain Hook.

When Emma went back to her quarters, she immediately went to the bed and cried herself to sleep. After an hour or two taking her nap, she feels refreshed. Then her stomach grumbles and went down from her quarters to eat lunch. When she got there, she noticed her parents there as well. When her meal was finished and felt stuffed, ready to go back to her room, her parents rose up and went towards their daughter.

"Emma, me and your father had come a decision with the fate of one Captain Hook." Snow said quietly, then Emma left a small breath of air, feeling stilled to what her parents are saying.

"As many crimes as he has committed in the past, and that including the kidnappings of you, your mother and I have chosen execution for the best course of action." Her father said.


	2. Story 1 Part 2

As Emma now rifled up, she quickly covered her reactions, trying to be calm. As she brings her posture like as a leader, putting on a brave face on, she goes and be the princess she is for the moment. She quickly says "When is the execution going to take place? How many days?"

"As soon as possible, two days at most in the morning before noon." Her father said.

"Okay," Emma says trying not to let the vile of the food comes rushing back and throws up. She left right away, going back to her quarters crying her heart out. She caresses her stomach, looking down at her stomach as if saying to her unborn child, that everything is going to be okay. She doesn't get out of her room all day, she's in her grief of what is to come in only a few days. Then suddenly when she noticed when the light is out of her room and the moon comes out, she imagines Kilian and then turns toward where she put the ring away. At that moment everything becomes clear, knowing what Emma is going to do now.

She changes her dress, to something that is simple and classic, a white dress that doesn't say royalty. Then she grabs her cloak that is blue, and cover her head, as she gets out of the room with the ring that has become her future, her hope, she stays to the tracks where her feet are leading her towards to. As she gets closer, she could see the dim lighting of the dungeons, the dark mostly taking over everything as she passes through except for the man that she loves comes out to the light.

"Killian," she breathes out, "Swan, love what are you doing?"

Emma comes closer to the cells that separates them and looks up into his eyes. Why does he have to have such beautiful eyes as the ocean? Why? She then breaks out of herself, trying not to cry, though only a few tears did they fall and feeling the thumb of her fiancé's on her cheeks, getting rid of the tears, why does he have to be a gentleman, when all she wants to do is take him in his arms with her arms being inside of Killian and leave and be free, why is this happening. Until his sweet voice that is filled with love and concern brings her back to reality.

"Killian they've planned to have you executed, in a day or two, however, that's not the reason why I'm here." She takes a deep breath, knowing exactly why she is here, wants she wants more than anything in the entire world is here. "I want to get married to you Killian, right here, right now. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want you. Please."

"As I am still a Captain, I will gladly marry us, Swan. As you wish. Ladies first."

"Killian Jones when we met each other a few short years ago, I was intrigued by you the minute you were in the tavern. Then as time went by and we fell in love with one another, I found the answer of why I was interested in you. When I first saw you, I felt a pull in my heart going towards you and I didn't know why however I know now that ever since I was a young girl I always felt that I was missing something. When we were together I know that it was you that you had made me whole and I no longer felt anything missing and with you, I've become stronger and better. I promise that I will always cherish you, love you, and protect you with all that I am for eternity."

"Emma, love when I first saw you at the tavern I wondered why such a beautiful lady was by herself on that night and all I have wanted to do was just to talk to you. When I first saw you, I was scared because I knew somehow you would bring me out of my darkness, my revenge. Then as time passes by I fell in love you which I've never thought possible, to fall in love again. You brought me down from the roughest edges of the waves of a storm to the eye of the center. You have accepted my good and best parts of being Captain Hook and Killian Jones. Now I want to promise you that I will always protect and love you for the rest of my life because you're my treasure and I will promise that to you, my love that I will always be there."

Then they investigated each other's life holding on to that crystal moment that will make them one, to be each other side to side as they kiss to one another. They were now married, and nothing will stop them being apart.

As time passed on, it was time for the private execution of Pirate Captain Hook. Those who are only there were the Royals. Everyone, there was in awe and intrigued that they were the ones to witness this moment as the legend Captain Hook they know of was going to die. However, out of the crowd the only one who stands to look out towards the skies or the ceiling or whatever she sees, she prays to the gods with her head held high to them, she asks to them will everything be alright?

The high princess of Misthaven, Princess Emma is the only one there who doesn't want to be there. She didn't want to see his execution, she didn't want to be there and the only reason she's here is that of her duty as a princess, as the future leader, the future queen of Misthaven. She looks out of place here while others wearing their kingdom's colors looking with pride while she's wearing her kingdom's color she also wears the color black looking with gloom.

Everyone around the room goes off to their place. Everything is set up. Everyone is ready to start the execution and as the guards come out bringing out Pirate Captain Hook. All eyes were set upon on him, glaring at him with murderous eyes with victory and pride in their stance. Emma looks at him with sorrow in her eyes and as she starts to feel her eyes about to tear up, she closes her eyes, took a deep breath and looked away rather quickly. She can't see this. She just can't as she tries to hide her emotion.

Everything was clicked into place. Everything should have gone right. As Killian Jones prepares for his last moment, his last breath he expected to end up dead as they take his life in a second. However, for some bizarre, inexplicable reasons nothing happened. The only thing that happened was a scream and it wasn't his screams it sounded more like Emma's.

One moment Emma was watching her husband about to enter death and then when that happened she screamed. Her heartfelt it was going to shatter, burst into pieces everywhere as if it was going to end up like a ship cannon's ball about to hit when it explodes and destroy the ship. It felt like that and she didn't like it, though she was curious why he was still standing. For a moment she forgot everything existed.

For a moment she forgot about the moment when she felt her heart was hurting again, feeling the pain as it was yesterday. She almost forgot the memory when Killian came very close to death. She almost forgot that she didn't want him to die. That she almost forgot that in her rash thinking, when everything in her world was falling apart she grabbed her heart out of her chest and broke it in half, placing one half in her and the other half in him, hoping that he would come back to her. Then as seconds came just as she thought it didn't work, he came back. It worked. With that memory that she almost forgot about, it sends her a great relief to this moment. She smiled with the realization before another pain comes to her not once again then she led her eyes toward her husband smiling as he just figured out what this means. Why he can't die, and he is grateful for having his wife's pure heart full of love between them inside of him. He was relieved.

Emma has found her feet and is done with everything, she'd didn't see it coming off what she was going to do but she guesses fate wanted her to confess the truth because no matter what, the people needed to know. She looks toward her parents with them having worried eyes on her, asking if she was okay in whispers. She nodded. As her parents thought that she was going to sit down with them as she takes place to where she belongs, she doesn't. She surprises everyone as she stands up, the murmuring stop, as she rises she finds herself surprised as well too.

"It seems that Captain Hook cannot die, I'm afraid." Emma starts to say nonchalantly. "He cannot die for one simple reason I cannot, won't let him die." The murmurs of the crowd slowly start again but before it will come louder, she continued. "I understand his punishments but that doesn't mean I hate or despise him. One of the alleged punishments was that he kidnapped me many times, however, that punishment is not true, he didn't kidnap me, I asked for him to take me away and to have adventures, that's what happened. We've been through lots of adventures and one of those adventures is what has caused what is happening currently. During those times I've found out that I fell in love with him." She takes a breath, taking everything in of what the guests including her parents gasp in shock that it felt like the place has moved. "I know that nearly everyone in this room has found their true love and understands how it feels to be apart from one another, especially my parents the King and Queen of Misthaven, it's a thing that no one wants to go through and I was experiencing that. I'm not going to explain how dire the situation was, other than it was very bad. I acted rashly and blindly at the time being not sure of knowing if it was going to work and as you all can see it worked, though I'm not asking for any of you to do of what I did. What I had done was that I took my own heart out," every one of the audiences turned their heads towards Emma as if she had gone mad as if they asked what, "and I broke it in half, putting one half of my heart back in me and the other half into his. I think the reason that he can't die is that of that reason, that because we share my heart I don't think he can't die because it is something that we have to die at the same time together."

After Princess Emma's confession, time holds still. Everyone in that room was breathless. It was something so unbelievable, so unexpected. It felt that time hold still, it was too quiet that it felt so foreign to them. There was no noise that you can't hear anything, not a thing like a single pin dropping towards the floor. Everybody in that room was flabbergasted. It still felt unreal, then everything felt like it was coming back to pieces, that Emma's mind was shrugged off, ignoring everything about what was going on. Her father, the King of Mishaven, stood up and talked for a while and ended the execution. Then the next you know everyone was leaving.

Piece by piece, everything was starting to change. One step at a time, that Emma took she realized it was time to tell her parents the truth. The truth of her pregnancy and marriage. They needed to know that, they know that Emma truly loves the Pirate Captain Hook, but not the man behind his mask that is Killian Jones.

When Emma realized she followed her parents, to the private room. First, there was silence and then came to her mother's voice.

"Really Emma, you fell in love with a pirate." Snow White started, "I did not see that coming."

Emma then chuckles. "Yeah, I fell in love with a pirate." She said nonchalantly like it was nothing like it was a natural.

"Emma, do you know why we're in this room?" her father says.

"I believe I do know why."

"You know Emma what you did out there. It was a really brave thing to do." Her mother said.

"I know. However, it was also something that needed to be done."

"That's the reason why we are in here, Emma. I have a feeling that there is more to discuss in private matters." Her father said.

"Yes, it's true that I've been hiding a few things." Emma takes a breath of air, knowing what is to come, knowing what she will say. "Two nights ago, I got married to him."

"I figured that would happen," her mother said, "anything else you like to add, Emma."

Emma nods. "I'm also pregnant."

"How long?" Snow asks.

"Three months, almost thirteen weeks."

"Now everything makes sense."

"What?" Emma said and thought, what did she do wrong to not suspect her mother about her pregnancy. "How?"

"Emma, I know these things. You haven't been well since you became pregnant, you looked flustered or pale most of the time nowadays. You were always tired, you were going to the bathroom more lately. I've also noticed that you changed your wardrobe, you're no longer wearing corsets recently. I've had my suspicions however I never knew who the father was until you said you are in love with Captain Hook. I'm your mother Emma, I'm not blind."

Emma then looked up towards her mother and was just surprised that she knew her pregnancy all along. However, they do have the address another thing, her husband. "So, what are you guys going to do with my husband?"

Her father then steps up towards the meeting the pair of them and for the first time in his entire life, he says "Honestly I don't know what to do with him." He said.

"You can start off with a story about you and Hook or his story, whichever is more preferable?" her mother suggested.

"Okay." Emma starts thinking where she would start with their story how they met at a tavern or tell them the real man underneath his pirate mask. "Well to start I am in love with Captain Hook as well as Killian Jones." Then her parents looked at her confused, with eyebrows raised, their eyes questioning who is Killian Jones? "He does have a name you know."

Then Emma starts to tell her husband's story. The story of his life how he and his brother were orphans that settled their lives by going into the navy, how Liam (the older brother of Killian) died which resulted into him turning into a pirate and a captain all in one day. How he met his first love Milah who turned out to be the dark one's first wife and how the dark one killed her resulting his pledge of vengeance and becoming the pirate persona he is known for today. Then how they met at their tavern during Emma's many escapades to the village. How on that night they talked so easily until the beginning of dawn came? How that night changed their lives significantly, that their love so true started to bloom, making them to believe in hope that they can let go of their pasts and be whatever they want to be when together. How they started learning to love again and started to move forward towards the new future with new beginnings of who they want to be. It was a new beginning that they both craved for so infuriately. A blank start towards their future that now led into the hands of the high queen and high king of Misthaven.


End file.
